


Unplanned

by Hardal



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, Natasha Needs a Hug, Pregnant Natasha Romanov
Language: Türkçe
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-26
Updated: 2016-11-26
Packaged: 2018-09-02 08:33:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8659903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hardal/pseuds/Hardal
Summary: Hayatımızda plansız gerçekleşenler, istenilmeyecek ya da sevilmeyecek şeyler değildir her zaman. Bazen sadece hayatın neye ihtiyacınız olduğunu sizden önce bilmesidir.





	

Natasha bunu beklemiyordu.  
  
Natasha hayatı boyunca böyle bir şey olmasını beklemiyordu. Yani zamansız değildi, hiçbir zaman olmaması gerekiyordu.  
  
Başını önünde dikildiği cama yasladığında nefesi buğulandı ve derin bir nefes alarak gözlerini kapattı.   
  
Avengers Kulesi güzel bir bahar gününün sunduğu güneş ışıklarıyla oldukça aydınlıktı. Clint SHIELD'taydı, onun da olması gerektiği gibi.  
  
Natasha Romanoff bir ajandı ve bir ajanın hayatında sürprizlere yer yoktu. Olamazdı.  
  
Kaşlarını çatarak düşüncelerini yine sakin kıyılara çekmeye çalıştı. Aksi takdirde mantıklı hiçbir karar veremeyecekti ve şu an hiç olmadığı kadar mantığa ihtiyacı vardı.  
  
Evet, Clint SHIELD'taydı, Thor... Asgard'dan dönmüş müydü?  
  
Harika, mantıklı olmaya çalıştığı bu nadir zamanda hafızasını da kaybediyordu. Çünkü düşünceleri hep aynı noktaya kayıyordu.  
  
Refleksle eli karnına gitmek istediğinde tırnaklarını avcuna geçirerek kendine engel oldu. Mantık. Mantığa ihtiyacı vardı, duygusallığa değil.  
  
Bruce mantıklı bir adamdı örneğin. Yeşil bir canavara dönüşüyordu... Ama mantıklıydı. Hulk'ta bu mantığın zerresi olmasa da. Hayır, Hulk da mantıklıydı. Sadece basit mantıktan yanaydı.  
  
Gözlerini açarak saçmalık dizesi düşüncelerine bir ara verdi. Karınca gibi gözüken insanları izlerken aklında yine istemediği bir görüntü belirdi.  
  
Steve ona bakıyordu. Mavi gözleri şaşkınlıkla hafifçe açılmıştı ve ne diyeceğini bilemiyor gibiydi. Sonra, mutlu oldu. Çok çok çok fazla mutlu.  
  
Natasha onun mutlu olmasını seviyordu.   
  
Natasha _onu_ seviyordu.  
  
Peki... Bu kadar seviyor muydu? Bunu sevgiyle iliştirmek normal miydi? Bundan emin değildi ama mantıkla hiç alakası yoktu. Bu resmen olayı dramatize etmenin ilk aşamasıydı.   
  
Aşırı duygusallık... _Hamile kadınlarda görünen bir şey-_  
  
Düşünce akışını kesmek için gözlerini sımsıkı yumdu ve Avusturalya'da en büyük olayın kavga eden kangurular olduğunu düşündü.   
  
Keseli kangurular. Yavruları bir solucan kadar doğardı ve keseye sürüklenerek girer, orada büyürlerdi.   
  
Natasha başını önündeki cama gömmek istedi. En azından acıdan başka bir şey düşünmezdi.   
  
Gözlerini açarak yeniden insanlara baktığında dikkatini çeken tek şey ne kadar fazla insanın yanında bir çocukla gezdiği olduğu. Ve bu kadarı fazlaydı.  
  
Arkasını dönüp asansöre ilerlediğinde mutfaktan gelen koku sinir sistemini kilitledi. Kaşlarını çatarak burada yemek yapabilecek üç kişi -Steve, Bruce ve Clint- dışarıdayken bu güzel kokuyu kimin ortaya çıkardığını sorguladı.  
  
Adımları oraya ilerlediğinde sorusu da cevaplanmış oldu. "Tony?" dedi sanki onun birini öldürdüğüne şahit olmuş gibi.   
  
Yarı uykulu gözlerle ona baktı esmer adam. "Bu krep denen şeye tam olarak ne konuluyordu? Garip koktu... Bu beyaz şeyden mi?"  
  
Garip kokmuyordu, harika kokuyordu. Natasha her şeyi boşverip ilerleyip masaya oturduğunda Tony ona garip bir bakış attı. "Bundan yiyecek misin yani?"  
  
"Evet."  
  
Onu zehirlemekten korkan Tony gösterdiği beyaz şeyi masaya koydu ve diğer kreplerini pişirirken Natasha sabırsızlıkla beklemeye devam etti.  
  
Sonunda krepler önüne konduğunda, Tony'nin çatal vermesini ya da önüne bir tabak konmasını beklemeden parmaklarıyla sıcak krebi sardı ve ağzına tıkıştırdı.  
  
Daha yerine oturamamış olan Tony ona bakakaldı ancak çok da takılmayarak tabakları ve çatal bıçakları çıkardı.  
  
"Bilirsin, aramızda 365 günün her saniyesi dokuz aylık hamile gibi gezen Barton'dır."  
  
Natasha'nın midesine kramp girdi ve bu ağzındakileri zar zor yutmasına neden oldu.  
  
Yerine oturan Tony farketmeyerek konuşmaya devam etti. "Onu doyurmak yeterince zor ama sen de iddialaştıysan falan söyle, evdeki stoğu yenilemem lazım. Bir tanrımız, bir öğünde beş kişilik yemek yiyen süper askerimiz, metabolizması çok hızlı çalışan süper koşucumuz ve kıç büyütmekten başka işe yaramayan Barton'imiz var. Bir de buna casus ekleyeceksek... neyse ki zenginim, sıkıntı yok."  
  
Tabağına krep almak istediğinde hatrı sayılır bir şekilde azalan krep dağına baktı Tony. Ardından Natasha'ya ve tekrar kalan son beş krepe. Iç çekerek bir tane aldı. Yemeye başlamadan önce gözü yeniden beyaz şeye kaydığında üzerindeki etiketi farketti.  
  
"Oh," dedi yine cam kavanozu eline alarak. "Sarımsak tozuymuş. Bu kadar küçük yazılması normal mi?"  
  
Natasha ağzındaki her şeyi tabağına çıkarttığında Tony masadan geri çekilerek ona dehşet içinde ona baktı. "Ne yapıyorsun?!"  
  
"Sarımsak tozu mu?!" diye cevapladı Natasha. Ardından öğürdü ama neyse ki midesi içindekileri boşaltmadı.  
  
"AZ ÖNCE NEFES ALMADAN YIYORDUN ŞIMDI NE OLDU?!" dedi Tony geri bağırarak. " _Içine ne kaçtı senin?!"_  
  
Natasha tam olarak içine kaçan şeyi hatırladığında yüzünü buruşturdu ve sinirle sandalyesini geri itip ayaklandı.  
  
"Hey," diyerek arkasından seslendi Tony. "Bunu ben temizlemem- Bunu ben temizlemem Romanoff! Iki lokma bir şey yiyecektim şu olana bak! Hepimiz delirdik sonunda ne hoş-"  
  
Natasha oldukça öfkeli bir suratla ona baktığında geri adım attı Tony.  
  
"Iyi, tamam. Regl zamanın mı senin? Gecikti mi? Erken mi yoksa? Çikolatalı pasta?"  
  
Regl _olamayan_ Natasha Romanoff onun kafasına tabak geçirmek istediğini fark ettiğinde Jarvis araya girdi.  
  
"Bay Rogers kuleye giriş yaptı." diye bildirdi.  
  
Genç kadının yüzünde nasıl bir ifade belirdiyse Tony kaşlarını kaldırarak ona baktı ve sordu. "Natasha?"  
  
Ve Natasha seri adımlarla çoktan harekete geçen asansörün yanındaki merdivenlere yönelip odasına kaçtı.  
  
* * *  
  
Kapı hafifçe tıklatılıp içeri sarı bir baş uzandığında Natasha yaklaşık on beş dakikadır aynı cümleye bakıyordu.  
  
 _80'lerden önce araştırmacılar anne timsahların yavrularını ağzına aldıklarını gördüklerinde, onların yavrularını yediklerini sanıyorlardı ancak gerçek kısa süre sonra anlaşıldı._  
  
Bu kitap odasında niye vardı? Böyle gereksiz bir bilgiyi kim bu kitaba koymuştu? Gerizekalı insanlar hayvan dahi olsa bir annenin yavrusunu yemeyeceğini bilemediyse bu Natasha'nın suçu muydu? _Ve cezası bunu şu an okumak mıydı?_  
  
"Natasha?" diye usul bir sesle sordu Steve. Kapıyı arkasından kapatıp yumuşak halıda ilerlerken genç kadın ona bakmadı. Tony'le konuşmuş muydu? Ya da mutfaktaki manzarayı görmüş müydü? Belki de direk buraya gelmişti? Bu on beş dakika sürmezdi gerçi ama...  
  
Steve yatağa, onun dizlerinin yanına otururken başını eğerek kadının mavi gözlerini yakalamaya çalıştı. Yüzünde minik, muzur bir gülümseme vardı. Ve Natasha'nın o gülümsemenin orada olduğunu bilmesi için bakmasına gerek yoktu. Yine de bakışlarını kaldırdı ve mavilerle buluşmasına izin verdi.  
  
Ancak Steve'in gözleri birden şaşkınlıkla büyüdü ve gülümseme yerini başka bir ifadeye bıraktı.  
  
Birkaç dakika önce onu bu ifadeyle hayal eden Natasha yine midesinin kasıldığını hissetti.  
  
Yani anlamış mıydı? Yüzünden belli oluyor muydu? Böyle bir bakışla anlaşılan bir şey miydi? Tony de anlamıştı o zaman? Alnında mı yazıyordu yani bu nasıl oluyordu-  
  
"Ağlıyor musun?" diye sordu Steve oldukça endişeli bir sesle.  
  
Ve Natasha'nın -neyse ki- düşünce akışı kesildi. _Ağlamak mı?_  
  
"Ne?" dedi gözlerini kırpıştırarak. Ve bir damla yanağından kaydığında Steve onu yakaladı.  
  
Natasha ondan daha fazla şaşırarak sanki Steve ağlamış gibi ona bakakaldı ve sarışın adamın gittikçe daha da endişe dolan ifadesini izledi.  
  
"Nat," dedi Steve yumuşak ve usul bir sesle. Küçük bir kız çocuğuna çikolatanın zararlarını anlatacaktı sanki. Eli hala yakaladığı damlanın üstünde, Natasha'nın yanağındaydı. "Bir şey mi oldu? Clint iyi, değil mi? Bir şey olsa biz de bilirdik? Tony mi bir şey dedi diyeceğim ama o her zaman bir şey der ve sen en fazla sinirlenirsin... Üzülmüşsün, ne oldu?"  
  
Kendisi de neye üzüldüğünü tam olarak anlamayan Natasha son olarak hamile olduğunu öğrendiğinden beri stresli ve endişeli olduğunu, bu yüzden de bir çeşit duygu patlaması yaşadığına karar vererek kendini toparladı. Ne dese inanılırdı ki? Natasha Steve'in onu ağlarken hiç görmediğinden neredeyse emindi- evet, Fury'nin sahte ölümünü saymazlarsa. Ve Bay Yönetici son zamanlarda oldukça sağlıklıydı. _Malesef_.  
  
Kitabı kenara, yatağa koyarken Steve elini çekip Natasha'nın kucağında kıvrılan elinin üstüne koydu.  
  
"Bir şey olduğundan değil," dedi sonunda. "Sadece, bir tepki- fazla duygusal bir tepki- kitaptan bir şeydi-"  
  
"Ay dönümün mü?" diye sordu Steve.  
  
Tony'nin aksine, sevgilisi olsa da sorarken utanmıştı ve onun bu 1945'lerden kalan ahlaki değerleri Natasha'yı gülümsetti. Masumdu. Tony'nin yanında bozulmayacak kadar, üstelik. "Evet, biraz karnım ağrıyor ve-"  
  
"Tamam, duygusal çöküşler, anladım-" ayaklandı ve Natasha'nın çoraplı ayaklarını tuttu. Beklenmedik şeyle kaşları hafifçe çatıldı. "Sıcaklar... Ama yine de seni ısıtabilirim? Ya da çikolatalı bir şeyler getirebilirim- ben seni ısıtayım, Clint gelirken çikolata alsın?"  
  
Natasha cevap vermeden ona baktığında Steve kendini yanıtladı.  
  
"Pietro gidip alsa daha hızlı olur sanırım-"  
  
"Gel." dedi Natasha sonunda konuşup kenara kayarak.  
  
Emri alan asker ayakkabılarını çıkartıp onun yanına uzanırken Natasha ona sırtını döndü ve Steve tüm sıcaklığıyla onun arkasını kapattı.  
  
Her ne kadar hasta olmasa da sıcaklıkla rahatlayarak hafif bir ses çıkardı. Başka ayaklar onun ayaklarına dokundu, sıcaklığını yokladı ve ardından bir kol karnına dolandı.  
  
Bu, Natasha'nın kasılmasına sebep oldu ama Steve neyse ki yanlış anladı. Sancı girdiğini düşünerek kadını iyice kendine çekti ve olabildiğince vücut ısısını paylaşmaya çalıştı.  
  
Tam olarak ne yapacağını bilemeyen Natasha gözlerini kapatarak deli gibi bir çıkış yolu aranırken Steve'in eli onun karnında sarılı durmaya etti.  
  
Genç kadın konuyu başka yere çekti ve onun dikkatini dağıtırken eli tuttup belinin üstüne çekti.   
  
"Mutfaktaydı," diye yanıtladı onun sorusunu Steve. "Krep yiyordu, oldukça... garip kokan bir krep."  
  
Midesi yine bulanan Natasha sesini çıkarmadı. Tony diğer tabağı bir şekilde yok etmişti demek ki. Natasha onun şüphelenip şüphelenmediğini sorguladı.   
  
Arkasındaki beden vücut ısısını paylaşabilmek için daha yerleşirken gözlerini kapattı Natasha. Düşüncelerinin sonu gelmiyordu, uykuya uzanmaya çalıştı.  
  
* * *  
  
Gözlerini Steve'in boynuna açan genç kadın terlediğini hissetse de orada kalmaya devam etti. Başı sarışın adamın çenesinin altındaydı, ellerini göğsüne yaslamış ve sıcak olduğu halde büzüşmüştü.   
  
Natasha ne kadar küçüldüğünü fark ederek öylece bakmaya devam ederken Steve'in de ne kadar büyük olduğunu düşündü. Bedenine layık kocaman da bir kalbi vardı kuşkusuz. Kendisi bile hiçbir şüpheye yer bırakmayacak şekilde orada yer edindiyse... fazla büyüktü.  
  
Ne yapması gerektiğini biliyordu. Mantıklı olanı mı arıyordu? Mantıklı olan buydu. Sadece ikisi.   
  
Kendini geri çekerek Steve'in kolları arasından ayrıldığında gözlerini araladı sarışın adam.  
  
"Geçti mi?" diye sordu uykulu bir sesle.  
  
Natasha uzanıp onu öpmek istedi ancak daha da geri çekilmekle yetindi. "Iyiyim, tatlı bir şeyler yiyeceğim, sen uyu."  
  
Huzursuz bir ses çıkardı Steve. "Ben getirirdim-"  
  
"Gerek yok."   
  
Natasha yanaklarının içini ısırırken Steve ani çıkışla sesini kesti. Hızlıca yataktan inip çoraplı ayaklarla odadan ayrıldı genç kadın. Uzun koridorda seri adımlarla yürürken ileride bir kapı açıldı ve bir havluyla saçlarını kurulayan Clint dışarı çıktı.  
  
Onun acelesi olduğunu, muhtemelen yine SHIELD'a geçeceğini anlayan Natasha, Clint'in gidecek olması için üzülürken ilerlemeye devam etti.  
  
"Hey," dedi Clint onu gördüğünde sırıtarak. Bir taraftan da hızlı hızlı saçlarını kurutmaya devam ediyordu. "Steve mesaj atmıştı, pasta getirdim- hasta gibi durmuyorsun," Natasha durmayınca o geriledi. "Ne oldu- ne yaptım-"  
  
Onun üzerine yürüyen Natasha durmak yerine Clint'e sarılınca genç adam şaşkınlıkla ' _huh_?'ladı.   
  
Parmak uçlarında yükselmekten nefret ediyordu genç kadın, boyu yetmediği için başını arkadaşının göğsüne yaslarken Clint de kollarını ona sardı.  
  
"Ne yapabilirim?" diye sordu usul bir sesle.  
  
Genç kadın geri çekilip ona baktığındaysa başka bir şeyi cevapladı. "Uyumamışsın?"  
  
Onun ustalıkla değiştirdiği konuyu Clint es geçmeyecek ama yine de yanıtladı. "Şu görev işi uzadı, Coulson hazırlanmam için iki saat verdi, ben de buraya uğrayıp karnımı doyurmak ve duş almak istedim." Natasha onun temiz kıyafetlerine bakarken de devam etti. "Fury yanıma seni vermedi, bu sorunla mı alakalı? Son dakika değişikliklerini sevmem, iyi bir sorun olmalı."  
  
"Sorun hafif kalır." diye mırıldandı Natasha. Onun çoğu şeyi hafife aldığını bilen Clint bununla kaşlarını kaldırdığında devam etti. "Sen işine bak, ben halledeceğim-"  
  
"Hayır, daha vaktim var ve sen bana anlatacaksın-" Itirazı ön gören Clint o konuşmadan cümlesini tamamladı. "Yoksa yemin ediyorum Tony'e söylerim ve o öğrenesiye kadar beynini yer."  
  
Tehdit oldukça hayati tehlike arz ettiğinde Natasha gözlerini devirdi. "Hiçbir şey yapamaz."  
  
"Konuşur. Ve bu yaptığı en iyi şey. Istediğini alana kadar konuşur. Öldürsen yapay zekası devam eder yemin ediyorum... Gidiyorum bak?"  
  
 _'Öf'_ leyen Natasha formunda olsa Tony'le de, onun yapay zekasıyla da gayet baş edecek durumda ama hiç uğraşacak hali yok, Clint'in odasına girdi. Ilerleyip sandalyeyi tekmeleyerek kendine döndürdü ve oturdu. Arkasından kapıyı kapatan Clint'e döndüğünde genç adam da onun önüne, halıya çöktü.  
  
Sessizlik bir süre devam ettiğinde Clint konunun etrafından dolanmaya karar verdi. "Fury biliyor mu?"  
  
"Muhtemelen."  
  
"O zaman... görevle ilgili bir şey mi? Şey mi oldu... Yani olabilecek hiçbir şey böyle dokunsam ağlayacakmışsın gibi durmanı sağlamazdı Natasha ve ben seni ömrümde sadece üç kez böyle gördüm. O yüzden açık konuşacağım, ya tek cümlede söyle ya da bekle ben kalp krizi geçireyim, yaşarsam anlatırsın-"  
  
Onun bağdaş kurduğu bacağına ayağıyla vuran Natasha ayakkabısı olmadığı için canının acıdığını hissetti. Ona dik dik bakmaya çalışsa da Clint'in endişeli gözüken gözleri onu - _lanet olsun ki-_ garip bir duyguya sokuyordu. Birinin sizin için bu kadar derinden endişelenmesi- Natasha oralara şu an hiç girmek istemeyerek nefesini bıraktı. Bu, bakışlarıyla birlikte omuzlarını da düşürdü.   
  
Kendi dizlerine bakarken başladı. "SHIELD'ın üç ayda bir olan sağlık kontrolünü biliyorsun-"  
  
"Bilmemek ne mümkün, tırnak uçlarındaki kırıklara kadar inceleniyoruz-"  
  
"Lafımı kesme, olur mu? Zaten hiç kimsenin bilmemesi gereken bir şeydi benim için, doktor muhtemelen Fury'e yetiştirmiş, Hill belki dosyamda gördü hatta Coulson," Natasha buna tahammül edemiyormuş gibi bir nefes daha verdi. "Beni ikna etmedin, ben söylemek istedim." diye ekledi ters bir sesle. Clint aldığı emir yüzünden sesini çıkartmazken zar zor devam etti. "Söylemek istedim çünkü haksızlık gibi geldi. Tam olarak sana haksızlık değil, hayır, bana haksızlık- biri bilirse bana destek olur, değil mi? Destek olur ve bana iyi gelir bu..."  
  
Natasha yine sustuğunda Clint dizleri üstünde yükseldi ve kadının kendisine bakması için ona emekleyip kollarından tuttu. "Natasha, Dünya'nın en ölümcül ve bulaşıcı hastalığına yakalansan bile kimse beni senin yanından alamazdı, tamam mı? Sen benim en değerli parçamsın ve ben yanlış bir şey bile yapsan burada olmaya devam ederim." Bir an kaşları çatıldı. "Aslında Steve'i de kimse yanından alamazdı bu yüzden ona neden söylemediğini anlamasam da-"  
  
"Yanlış bir şey yapsam Steve yanımda olur muydu?"  
  
Clint onun artık ifade barındırmayan gözlerine bakarken mantıklı çıkarımlar yapmaya çalıştı. Basit bir ' _evet'_ in bu durumu kurtarmayacağı açıktı. "Her ne kadar öyle lanse edilse de Steve Dünya'nın en doğru insanı değil. O yanlışlar yapar, sen yaparsın, ben yaparım... Şimdiye kadar yaptığımız birçok yanlış da var ve bir aradayız, değil mi?"  
  
"Steve'e karşı bir yanlış yapsam?"  
  
"Tasha, eğer yapmaktan korktuğun yanlıştan bahsedersek ben de Steve'i analiz etmeye devam ederim ama bana ne olduğunu ya da olacağını söyle lütfen."  
  
"Yapmaktan korktuğum bir yanlış yok, yapacağım bir yanlış var ve bu benim doğrum. _Benim doğrum_ Clint-"  
  
"O zaman Bay Rogers çenesini kapatıp kabul edecek."  
  
Natasha ona baktığında Clint omuz silkti. "Bazen her şey kafanda büyüttüğünden daha kolay hallolur. Doktor kontrolünden buraya nasıl geldik aradaki bağlantıyı pek-"  
  
"Hamileyim."  
  
Clint'in lafı boğazına tıkılırken genç adam ne diyeceğini bilemeyerek öylece bakakaldı. Tanrıya şükür ajandı da mimiklerine hakim olabiliyordu. "Ne?" dedi sonunda, gayet iyi anlasa da.  
  
"Insanlar hata yapar," dedi Natasha birden alevlenip şok olmuş Clint'in toparlanmasına fırsat vermeden. "Insanlar yapar ama ben? %5'lik bir ihtimal, Clint, korunurken bunun olması- bu benim için hata değil. Bu felaket. Ve Fury biliyor, ne diyeceğim? Bu hayati bir hata-"  
  
"Bir dakika, bir dakika," diyerek onu kesti Clint. Düşünce akışını yeniden oturturken sakin bir sesle konuşmaya çalıştı. "Bu utanılacak bir şey değil-"  
  
"Öyle mi? Birine Black Widow'un planlamadan hamile kaldığını söyle- söyleme çünkü Fury'i gördüğümde ne olacağını da göreceğiz-"  
  
"Fury sana mı kızacak?"  
  
"Hayır! Bu daha kötü zaten!"  
  
Clint onu çok iyi tanıyor ama şu an anlayamıyor, sordu. "Neden başkalarından çekiniyorsun?"  
  
Burnundan soluyan Natasha arkasına yaslanıp kollarını göğsünde birleştirirken hala şaşkın olan Clint'in gözleri istemsizce onun karnına kaydı.  
  
"Sakın," dedi Natasha gözleri tekrar yukarı çekerken. "Sakın, Clint. Sadece bir hücre. Tamam mı? Biçimsiz... bir hücre topluluğu."  
  
Clint onayladı. "Bir şeyden değil, sadece..." Derin bir nefes alarak elini saçından geçirdi. "Benim düşüncelerimi yönlendiriyorsun!" diye kızdı ardından. "Şimdi, hamilesin, ne kadarlık?"  
  
"Ne önemi var?"  
  
"Bir şeyden değil," dedi tekrardan Clint. Hangi cümleyi kursun bilemiyor gibiydi. "Bak, soruna- daha doğrusu senin sorun ettiğin şeye odaklanalım."  
  
"Benim sorun ettiğim? Benim sorun ettiğim şey işte bu! Gördün mü? Herkes için bu normal, olağan, bir sorun değil ve ben yanlış düşünüyorum, değil mi-"  
  
"Hayır- _ne alaka-"_  
  
"Clint ben _yapamam_."   
  
Onun çöken sesiyle Clint de iç geçirirken Natasha devam etti.  
  
"Ben yapamam, lütfen, daha ilk günden görevim iptal ediliyor çünkü beni düşünüyorlar. Neden? Sağlıklı olmam için, bir aksilik olmasın diye. Sen sevinebilmek için yer arıyorsun, herkes ' _ona_ ' odaklı- ben yapamam."  
  
"Tamam," dedi Clint sakin bir ifadeyle. "Tamam... Sorun değil- yani sorun etmen- yani ortada bir sorun olması sorun değil. Istiyorsan... aldır. Tamam... Fury kimseye demez, ben konuşurum- zaten demez de, yine de konuşurum. Olayı böylece kapatmak istiyorsun yani? Kimse... bilmeden?"  
  
Natasha öylece ona bakarken Clint sessizlikle bekledi. Eğer o eminse, kendisi de buna uyardı.  
  
"Söylersem... aramız bozulacak. Ve ben bir de onun için vicdan azabı çekeceğim. Bilmezse daha kolay olur."  
  
"Yapabilecek misin? Yani usta bir yalancı olduğundan eminim tabii de... _Steve'in Nat'_ i yapabilecek mi? Ona yalan söylemekten nefret ettiğini biliyorum-"  
  
"Hayatım genel olarak yalanlardan ibaret. Su içmek gibi, günde bir milyon kez yalan söyleyebilirim. Onun doğru şeyim olmasını istiyordum..." omuz silkti. "Yine yalan söyleyeceğim ve ömrümün sonuna kadar her dakika onun kuyruğuna başka yalanlar ekleyeceğim. Bu çok... tanıdık, bilindik, normal. Ve böyle olmasından nefret ediyorum. Yalansız bir Natasha Romanoff düşünülemiyor sanırım."  
  
Clint gülümseyip uzandı ve onun elini tuttu. "Ben yalansız bir Natasha Romanoff tanıyorum. Yine bana yalan söyleyemedin."  
  
Genç kadın nefesinin altından güldü. "Henüz çok gerek duymadığımı düşün. Eminim bir noktada sana da söylerim."  
  
"Söylersin ve ben nedeninin önemli olduğunu bilirim. Yani sorun değil."  
  
"Başka kimse böyle söylemez..."  
  
"Söylemeleri için fırsat ver. Ya da verme, şimdi söyle, belki o da istemez?"  
  
Natasha gözlerini devirdi. "Istemese bile beş hücreden oluşan bir kan pıhtısına bile kıyamaz o. Bunu hepimiz biliyoruz. Ve ben..." Iç geçirdi. "Onun gözünde katil olmak istemiyorum. Yine. Yeterince insan öldürdüğümü biliyor-"  
  
"Bence sesini kes çünkü devam edersen seni _ısırabilirim_. Bu aynı şey değil-"  
  
"Değil, biliyorum, bana göre değil, sana göre değil, birçok insana göre değil ama Steve?"  
  
"1945'te değil o da. Öyle bir şey ima edecek dahi olsa canını yakarım. Ciddiyim." dedi Clint soğuk bir sesle. "Ama şu da var ki o öyle düşünmeyecek olsa dahi sen onun en ufak bir mimiğinde öyle düşündüğünü sanacaksın-"  
  
Çalan bir telefon ikisinin muhabbetini kestiğinde Clint ' _eyvah_ 'ladı. Ardından cebinden çıkartıp yanıtladı. "Efendim?"  
  
Natasha Coulson'in sesini ve onun Clint geç kaldığı için azar çekmesini dinlerken ayaklandı.  
  
"Hayır," dedi Clint hemen, kendisi de ayaklanarak. "Bir yere gitmeyeceğim-"  
  
Natasha kaşlarını çattı. "Saçmalama Barton-"  
  
"Coulson, bak, bu önemli, Natasha söz konusu ve pek iyi değil-"  
  
Her ne cevap aldıysa sesini kesti Clint. Ardından devam etti. "Biliyorum, ben de üç aydır işin içindeyim ama oldukça-"  
  
Natasha telefonu alıp kulağına götürdü. "Geliyor, Coulson, merak etme." Ve kapattı.  
  
"Ne yapıyorsun- tabii ki gitmiyorum, Natasha."  
  
"Üç aydır dün gece planlanıyordu Clint ve ters gittiği yetmemiş gibi bir de görevden çekiliyor musun?"  
  
"Evet, başkası halletsin-"  
  
"Kimse Hawkeye değil. Ve ben de ölmem, merak etme."  
  
Natasha kapıyı açıp koridora çıkarken Clint onu takip etti. "O zaman Tony'le konuş-"  
  
"Ne?" dedi Natasha ona dönerek. "Tony'e söylersen seni öldürürüm."  
  
"Ben söylemem, sen söyle. Bak, anlatmaya ihtiyacın var-"  
  
"Öyle bir şeye ihtiyacım yok-"  
  
"Tony'nin kendisinden başka herkese faydası vardır. Hem gizli halletmek istiyorsan doktoru falan da ayarlar-"  
  
"Saçmalama-"  
  
"Birinin yanında olduğunu bilmeme ihtiyacım var, Natasha aksi takdirde gitsem bile aklım burada olacak ve görevi ben batıracağım."  
  
Natasha ona dik dik baktı. "Tony'e asla söylemem."  
  
"O zaman ben çıtlatırım, böylece öğrenesiye kadar yanından ayrılmaz ve ben yalnız olmadığını bilirim."  
  
"Bunun ne faydası var, zannedersin babası o!"  
  
Clint bu düşünceye yüzünü buruştururken başka bir ses sordu.  
  
"Kim kimin babası?"  
  
Natasha en son hatırlamadığı kadar uzun zaman önce fark etmediği biri tarafından basılmış bir casus, irkildi. Kendisinin nasıl duymadığını sorgulamadı çünkü her ne kadar casus olmasa da Steve bir süper askerdi. Ve ona bakıyordu.  
  
"Nat? Tony'e neyi söylemek istemiyorsun? Bir sorun mu var?"  
  
Natasha rahat bir ifadeyle gözlerini devirdi. "Bruce'la ilgili bir şey, morali bozuk, Tony duyarsa dalga geçmeden duramaz-"  
  
"Bu Clint'in görevine odaklanmasına engel değil ya?"  
  
"Engel çünkü morali... baya bozuk. Bruce'un yani. Kendini kontrol etmeye çalışıyor, onunla konuşursam sakinleşir, biliyorsun, Clint yalnız olmamı istemiyor sadece. Bruce'un babası Tony değil ya, onla hep ilgilenmesi gerekmiyor."  
  
Natasha hafifçe gülümsedikten sonra dönüp merdivenlere giderken Clint de hızlıca Steve'e el sallayıp onun arkasından koşturdu.  
  
Ilk katı indiklerinde fısıldayarak konuştu. "Tony'e söyleyeceksin."  
  
Natasha yukarı bir bakış atıp Clint'e tısladı. "Kes sesini, biraz daha konuşursan kimseye dememe gerek kalmayacak zaten."  
  
"Saat başı ararım-"  
  
"Telefonumu kapatabilirim, Clint, yaratıcılığın gözlerimi yaşarttı."  
  
"Bak, işime odaklanamam, ya yüksekten düşsem? Ya hedefi şaşırsam-"  
  
"Ben ölüyor olsam sen hedefi şaşırmazsın."  
  
"Kendimi işime veremezsem başkalarının hayatına da mal olabilir bu."  
  
Natasha iç çekerek hızlı adımlarla inmeye devam etti. "Clint, ben bu tür dramatize edilen olaylara kanmam, biliyorsun."  
  
"Bilemiyorum..." dedi Clint. "Duygusallaşman lazımdı, hamilesin- ah! Acıdı ama!"  
  
"Lütfen kes sesini." diyerek elini indirdi Natasha.  
  
"Kabul et o zaman. Aklımın gerçekten sende olacağını biliyorsun, görevin uzadığı her dakika çok konuşacağım ve Coulson'ı sinir edeceğim-"  
  
"Tamam, söylerim."  
  
"Tasha, yalan söylediğini anladığım anlardan birindeyiz. Ciddi bir evete ihtiyacım var."  
  
Natasha ona döndü ve ciddi bir şekilde yanıtladı. "Evet."  
  
Ancak bu Clint'i yine de ikna etmedi. Bir şey diyecek olduğunda Natasha birden elini kaldırdı ve susmasını sağladı.   
  
Onlar basamakta dururlarken tabletine bakarak salona giden Tony onlara bir bakış atıp ilerlemeye devam etti. Clint ceketini düzeltti ve hızlıca merdivenleri inmeden bir saniye önce bağırdı.  
  
"Natasha'nın bir problemi varmış ve bu çok gizliymiş- ben biliyorum- ama sen bilmiyorsun, Stark. Öğreniverirsin artık." Ve ardından trabzanlardan kayarak ortadan kayboldu.  
  
Tony ilgi çekici bilgiyle kaşlarını kaldırdı ve bezgin duran kızıl kadına döndü. "Barton'ın bilip benim bilmediğim ne var şu saniye oğrenmem lazım."  
  
Gözlerini deviren Natasha kalan basamağı inip mutfağa ilerledi. Tony de peşi sıra onu takip ederek konuşmaya devam etti.  
  
"Ciddi sorun olan sorun mu geçici sorun olan sorun mu? Steve'le mi ilgili? Iş mi? Barton gidiyor sen neden buradasın? Sabah kustun, sorundan mı kaynaklıydı? Garip davranıyorsun, farketmedim sanma, bu da mı sorundan kaynaklı? O zaman bu, sorunu _ciddi sorun_ olan sorun mu yapıyor?"  
  
Natasha bu ve bunun gibi bir milyon soruyla birlikte buzdolabını kurcaladı, pastasını buldu, kendine bir çatal alıp salona geçti ve uzun taburelerle bar masasının yer aldığı, Tony'nin biricik içki koleksyonunu da barındıran tarafa ilerledi.   
  
O, taburelerden birine oturduğunda Tony ' _yaşasın'_ ladı. Tabletini bara koyup duvara monte edilmiş raflardan iki bardak ve favorisi çekerken devam etti. "Steve'in sorundan haberi var mı? Sadece Barton mı biliyor?"  
  
Natasha onun uzattığı bardağı alıp önüne koydu ve pastasını dilimlemeden çatallamaya başladı.  
  
"Bu arada Clint bana söylemeni istediyse gerçekten rezil durumda olmalısınız..."  
  
"Bak bu doğru işte. Rezil durumda değiliz ama Barton geri döndüğünde o durumda olacak."  
  
"Yardım etmem için mi dedi? Yani ben senin neyine yardım edebilirim şu an cidden merak ettim."  
  
Natasha onun yanındaki tabureye oturup kendisine dönmesini izlerken yüzünü buruşturdu. "Bunu sana asla söylemezdim-"  
  
"Yaşasın!" diye ilan etti Tony tekrar.   
  
"Clint'e mesaj at ve konuştuğumuzu söyle."  
  
Tony gülümsedi. "Ama daha konuşmadık?"  
  
"Konuşacağız işte, sorunu söyleyeceğim, mesaj at."  
  
"Tatlım, zekama hakaret etmeye devam etmezsen sevineceğim- _Jarvis!_ "  
  
Natasha tableti almak için atıldığında Tony'nin talimatıyla öfleyerek geri çekildi.  
  
"Erişim engellendi, Efendim." dedi yapay zeka gereksiz yere.  
  
Tony artık ele geçmesi sorun olmayan tableti aralarına alırken tatlı tatlı gülümsedi. "Konuşalım ve ben de Clint'e mesaj atayım."  
  
Pastasını didiklemeye devam eden Natasha bardağından da bir yudum aldıktan sonra çatalı bıraktı. "Kimseye ama hiç kimseye demek yok. En ufak bir laf sokma ya da gönderme de yok. Dalga geçersen de kafanı kopartırım."  
  
Tony uslu uslu başını salladı ve Natasha omuzları çökerek önüne döndü.  
  
"Steve'i tanıyorsun-"  
  
"Senin kadar olmasa da."  
  
"Benim kadar da tanıyorsun-"  
  
"Hayır, hiç çıplak görmedim mesela."  
  
"Konuşmama izin verecek misin?"  
  
"Hayır çünkü çok gerginim."  
  
Natasha iç geçirdiğinde Tony ' _tamam, tamam'_ ladı. Ve genç kadın devam etti. "Steve biraz... klasik mi demeliyim? Ya da eski kafalı? Eski kafalı biri, biliyorsun. Klasik çizgilerden hoşlanıyor. Bir ailesi olmasını istiyor örneğin-"  
  
"Biz ona bu aileyi sağlarız, sorun bu muydu?"  
  
"Izin verirsen soruna geleceğim."  
  
"Çok uzun sürecek mi?"  
  
"Tony."  
  
"Iyi, tamam. Devam et."  
  
"Ve bu işlerde usulüne göre gitmeyi de seviyor. Eşi olmasını istiyor-"  
  
"Oov..." dedi Tony kendine engel olamayarak. "Evlenme mi teklif etti? Eyvah... Cevaplayamadın? Eyvah. O klasik çizgilerden hoşlanıyor, sen hoşlanmıyorsun- _hayır mı dedin?!_ Ya da diyeceksin-"  
  
"Hayır, Tony, bir şey teklif etmedi-"  
  
"Tamam, etmemesi mi sorun?"  
  
Natasha sinirle ona dönerken bağırdı. "Bir susarsan anlatmaya çalışıyorum!"  
  
"Lafı dolandırıp durma da söyle, göğsümde reaktörle yaşıyorum ben!"  
  
"Iyi, tamam, hamileyim, oldu mu?"  
  
Tony gözlerini devirdi. "Öf, tamam, iyi hadi anlatmaya devam et, dinliyorum." Ifadesiz bir suratla kadına bakmaya devam ederken Natasha'nın ifadesinde bir şeyler kırıldı ve hızla önüne döndü. Tony ne dediğini anlamayarak ona baktı. "Ne, ne oldu? Dinliyorum tamam?"  
  
"Gerçekten, bu başına gelecek son kişi benim ve inanamıyorum... Kimse inanamıyor."  
  
"Inanıyorum- _neye inanmadım-_ " Tony boğazına bir şey kaçmış gibi garip bir ses çıkartıp sustu.  
  
Natasha onun ifadesini görmek için bakmadı bile. Clint'ten farklı olduğunu düşünmüyordu. "Ben ve hamile olmak? Annelik falan? Bu kadar uzak işte... Olamam zaten, söyledim, şu an muhtemelen nefes alamıyor olmakta haklısın. Sadece sessizce bu işi hakletmek istiyorum Tony. Bugün halletmeliydim."  
  
"Nasıl? Yani sen- sen-"  
  
Natasha tamamladı. "Evet, ben. Hamileyim. Dün öğrendim."  
  
"Pekala..." dedi Tony gözlerini kapatıp açarak. "Tamam... Güzel, ortada bir evlilik teklifi yok-"  
  
"Onu tercih ederdim-"  
  
"Tamam,Steve'e çıtlatırım. Çok sevinir, istememenden çekiniyordu."  
  
Kaşlarını çatan Natasha ona baktı. "Ne?"  
  
Ve Tony gözlerini devirip devam etti. "Bazı şeyler kafanda büyüttüğün kadar zor olmuyor."  
  
"Barton'la kayıp ikizsiniz galiba."  
  
"Istediğini yaparım, sana karışmam ama bazı şeyler kafanda büyüt-"  
  
" _Orayı anladım,_ tamam." diye mırıldandı Natasha yeniden önüne dönerken. "Kafamda büyüttüğüm bir şey yok, istemiyorum, o kadar."  
  
"Peki sorun ettiğin ve dün öğrendiğin an harekete geçmeni engelleyen şey nedir?"  
  
Natasha masaya dirseklerini dayayıp, ellerine bakmaya devam ederken omuz silkti. "Korku?"  
  
"Neye dair?"  
  
"Yalan söylemeye, sır taşımaya ve kaldıramamaya dair korku? SHIELD doktoru biliyor, Fury'e çoktan söylemiş, arada kaç kişi öğrendi bilemem. Bir gün karşıma çıkarsa?"  
  
Tony iç geçirdi. "Steve'i kabul etmeden önce de aynı sorunla boğuşuyordun, Nat, hangisi gerçekleşti? ' _Geçmişimi bilmiyor, bilse benden nefret ederdi, nasıl biri olduğumu bilmiyor, bilse benden tiksinirdi, neler yapabileceğimi bilmiyor'_ vesaire, vesaire... Şimdi de bebeği aldırdığımı öğrenince benden nefret eder."  
  
"Bebek deme... _hücre topluluğu._ "  
  
"Cenin diyoruz biz ona ama-"  
  
"Cenin kadar da değil."  
  
"Iyi, pekala, _Hücre_ olsun. Bundan çekiniyorsan söyle, haberi olsun, ne olacak?"  
  
Natasha yanıtladı. "Mutlu olur... Sana söylemeye çalıştığım buydu, Steve bunu istiyor. Benimle aile kurmak istiyor. O bir şekilde iyi bir şeyler hayal ediyor-"  
  
"Sen ne hayal ediyorsun?"  
  
"Yarın ya da on yıl sonra benim bir görevde öldüğümü ya da Steve'in sivilleri kurtaracağım diye kendini öldürttüğü bir geleceği."  
  
Tony etkilenmiş bir ifadeyle başını salladı. "Benden daha problemlisin. Yıllardır tavsiye edilen psikolog kartlarından yaptığım koleksiyonu incelemek ister misin?"  
  
"Bu gerçek, kötümserlik değil." diye yanıtladı Natasha. "Muhasebeci değiliz, Tony. Dünya'nın sonu gelmedikçe de bizim işimiz bitmeyecek. Ne olacağını sanıyoruz ki? Aileye uygun değiliz, bir çocuğa uygun hiç değiliz. Gerçekçi olalım, ne olacak?"  
  
"Kule bebek kakası kokacak...Ne? Gerçekçi oluyorum!" Natasha gözlerini devirdiğinde devam etti. "Tamam, sorun bu mu o zaman? Iyi bir gelecek hayal edemiyor olman?" Tony ayağa kalkmak için hamle yaptı. "Ben bir zaman makinesi icat edeyim de geleyim o zaman."  
  
"Zaman makinesi falan icat edemezsin, Tony."  
  
Geri yerine oturan esmer adam, Natasha'ya gülümsedi. "Tekrar yapamayacağımı söyle ve beni izle."  
  
"Bu ne?" diye sordu Natasha. "Yeni sloganın falan mı?"  
  
"Slogana ihtiyacım yok benim tatlım, adım yeter."   
  
Natasha abartılı bir nefes alıp eliyle kendini yelpazelediğinde Tony güldü. Ardından yine ciddi bir ifadeyle sordu. "Gerçekten, tek sorun bu mu?"  
  
"Tabii ki değil." diye mırıldandı genç kadın. "Ben anne olmaya uygun değilim-"  
  
"Ne açıdan?"  
  
"En basitinden başlarsak dün akşam Fury'nin görevimi iptal ettiğini gördüğümde bir şeyleri parçalamak istedim. Hassasiyet falan istemiyorum, bunlara gelemem-"  
  
"Insanların seni düşünmesi iyidir."  
  
"Değildir, ihtiyacın olduğunu düşünürler ve ben bundan nefret ederim. Benim bir şeye ihtiyacım yok. Steve'e söylememi mi istiyorsun-"  
  
 _"Tam olarak öyle bir şey demedim."_  
  
"Söylediğimde o da aynı şeyi yapacak, yemin ediyorum Avengers'ın müdahale etmesi gereken bir olay olur ve sırf hamileyim diye beni geride bırakırsanız bir de benimle savaşmak zorunda kalırsınız."  
  
Tony derin bir nefes alıp dirseklerini masaya dayadı ve şakaklarını ovdu.   
  
"Sana kendimi anlatıyorum!" dedi Natasha hafif bir öfkeyle. "Sence bu kadar problemli biri anne olabilir mi?"  
  
"Bunun seni neden problemli yaptığını anlamasam da-"  
  
"Gerekli şefkate sahip değilim. Kendimi düşünmem, bebeği düşünmem, Steve'i düşünmem, ne yapılması gerekiyorsa yaparım ve bu da bize zarar verir. Yani ben bunu kabullensem bile iki hafta içinde muhtemelen düşürürüm ve-"  
  
"Vicdan azabı mı çekersin? Tanrı aşkına bana açıklar mısın merhametsiz biri vicdan azabı çeker mi? Onu geçtim, vicdan azabı çekmekten korkar mı?" diye sordu Tony ona bakarak, sakin dursa da sesi feryat ediyor gibi çıkıyordu. "Hamileliğin yan etkilerinden biri de saçmalamak mı?"  
  
"Yeterli değilim." dedi Natasha kesin bir sesle. "Her şey için yeterliyim ama anne olmak için değil."  
  
Tony bir süre onun keskin bakışlarını ifadesizlikle yanıt verdi. "Tamam. Bak, bana kalırsa Steve'e söyle, istemediğini söyle, söylemesen de olur sorun değil ama yalan söylemekten ya da Steve'in başka şekilde öğrenmesinden çekiniyorsan, söyle gitsin. Tedirgin yaşmamaya değmez. Bebeği tek başına yapmamış olabilirsin ama sen taşıyacaksın, değil mi? O zaman senin kuralların geçer. Steve'i tanıyorum, evet, bana kalırsa boşuna burada kendini yiyip bitiryorsun, diyeceği tek şey sen nasıl istersen olur muhtemelen-"  
  
"Üzülür-"  
  
"Adam 100 yaşında Natasha sana gelesiye kadar _birkaç şeye daha_ üzülmüştür eminim ve şansa bak ki yaşıyor, yani üzülmek onu öldürmez. Erken dersin- _öyle zaten, iki yıl mı oldu üç yıl mı_ \- insanlar 15 seneden sonra buna karar veriyor. Çözüm bu kadar basit ama bunu düşünemiyor olman bana komik geliyor."  
  
"Bana imalı konuşma."  
  
"Tamam o zaman," dedi Tony ve bedenini tamamen Natasha'ya döndürüp devam etti. "Bana kalırsa sen istemekten korkuyorsun. Bana anlattığın tüm bu şeyler kendine duyurmak istediklerin. Sorun Steve'e söyleyip söylememek değil, ki öyleyse, yani sen her halükarda aldırmak istiyorsan, yaparsın. Natasha, sen bir şeyi istiyorsan sadece yaparsın. Kimsenin dediğine veya diyeceğine bakmazsın-"  
  
"Bu sadece beni ilgilendirmiyor, Stark, hayatımda biri var-"  
  
Tony hafif bir sesle nefesinin altından güldü. "Bana kimseyi düşünmeyen biri olduğunu bu yüzden de iyi bir anne olamayacağını söylemenin üstünden kaç saniye geçti?"  
  
"O savaşmam gereken durumdaydı."  
  
"Natasha..." diye mırıldandı Tony bezgin bir ifadeyle. "Nasıl yetiştiğini tam olarak bilmiyorum. Ya da Red Room'da aklınıza ne kazıdıklarını. Ama bilmen gereken şey, eğer bunu istiyorsan bu seni Asgard'ın bile tanıdığı ünlü Black Widow Natasha Romanoff olmaktan alı koymaz. Bu zayıflık değil ya da savaşmana engel değil. Bu... yumuşamak değil. Ne düşünüyorsun, Red Room'un yüz karası olduğunu mu? Orayı çoktan aşmadık mı?"  
  
Natasha kısık bir sesle yanıtladı. "Insanın sistemine işlenen şeyler vardır. Aşamazsın ya da silemezsin."  
  
"Kendi sistemine kendi kodlarını yaz, _Mekanik Prenses_ -"  
  
"Bana bir daha prenses dersen bağırsaklarını eline veririm."  
  
Tony omuz silkti. "Bilemiyorum... hamilesin, yani artık elini kana bulamazsın diye düşünüyorum."  
  
"Beni denemeni tavsiye ederim."  
  
"Ben tavsiye etmem." diye bitirdi Tony. "Nat, sen onuncu çocuğunu da doğursan yine aynı Natasha Romanoff olurdun. Içini rahatlatacaksa senin hamile halinden daha çok korkuyorum çünkü hem mantıksızsın, hem de sinirli. Mutlu oldun mu?"  
  
Natasha pastasını yeniden yemeye başlarken yanıtladı. "Hayır."  
  
Onun bardağa uzanmasını izleyen Tony ondan önce davranıp alkolü kaptığında kızıl kadın ne yaptığını sorarak ona döndü.  
  
"Bu Hücre'ye zararlı."  
  
Natasha sinirlerine hakim olmaya çalışarak bir nefes aldı. "Şunu ver."  
  
"Sen düşünmüyor olabilirsin, ben düşünüyorum- _favori amca ben olacağım-"_  
  
"Ne saçmalıyorsun, Stark, ben kolunu çıkartmadan ver şunu-"  
  
"Hücre'nin varlığına saygı gösteriyorum-"  
  
"Efendim, Bay Rogers geliyor."  
  
Ikisi kavga ederken yakalanmış çocuklar gibi anında sesi keserek önlerine döndüklerinde Tony elindeki alkolü yere döküp bardağı Natasha'nın önüne koydu.  
  
Sesini çıkaramayan genç kadın pastasını yemeye devam etti. Tony de tabletini eline alıp Clint'e mesaj yolladı.  
  
Içeri giren Steve bar taburelerine oturmuş ikiliye ilerlerken konuştu. "Bölmek istemezdim ama-"  
  
"Sevişmiyoruz, gel."  
  
Tony'nin yeni çağ espirilerine alışmıştı, bu yüzden kesilmemiş gibi cümlesini tamamladı Steve. "Wanda'nın eğitim saati, daha iyiysen onunla ilgilenelim mi?"   
  
Natasha başını sallayarak onaylayacak olduğunda Tony araya girdi. "Ilgilenelim. Ben ilgilenirim-"  
  
"Stark-"  
  
"Sen mi?" dedi Steve Natasha'nın cümlesini keserek. "Sen çizelgede senin günün gelmeden iki gün önce söylenmeye başlıyorsun, şimdi gönüllü mü oldun?"  
  
"Sevdiğim şeyler hakkında söylenirim ben, bunu herkes bilir. Ayrıca Wanda'yla bir şey deneyeceğim."  
  
"Kız deney faresi değil, Tony. Ayrıca milyonların önünde ' _Ben Iron Man'im'_ diyen birinin _gizlilikle_ ilgili taktiksel eğitim vermesi-"  
  
"Tanrı aşkına, ne kadar çok konuşuyorsun." diyerek tabureden atladı ve Steve'i omuzlarından tutup önüne kattı Tony. "Yürü, Rogers, daha kızımızı eğiteceğiz, hadi."  
  
Natasha onlar gözden kaybolduğunda yeniden önüne döndü ve sinirle Tony'nin bardağına uzandı.  
  
* * *  
  
Yaklaşan adım seslerini duyduğunda, burnuna kadar çektiği battaniyenin altında gözlerini kapatarak uyuyormuş gibi davrandı Natasha. Salondaki tek ışın kaynağı köşedeki abajura aitti. Loş ışığın altında iyice saklanarak derin nefesler almaya çalıştı.  
  
Gelen Steve'di, çünkü salona girer girmez parmak uçlarında yürümeye başlamıştı. Yine de Natasha onun baş ucuna kadar geldiğini duyabiliyordu. Sıcak eller önce ayaklarına dokundu, soğuk bulmuş olacak ki battaniyeyi biraz aşağı çekip örttü iyice.  
  
"Jarvis," diye fısıldadı Steve. "Isıyı yükselt."  
  
Ardından eller battaniyenin altına girip bu sefer göğsünün hemen altında duran kadının elleri buldu. Malesef, onlar da soğuktu. Natasha bunun stresten olduğunu düşünse de Steve birkaç saniye hiç kıpırdamadan ince parmakları tutmaya devam etti. Ve elleriyle birlikte içi de ısınan Natasha yavaşça gözlerini araladı.  
  
Yalan söyleyemeyecekti. Olmuyordu...  
  
"Stark cimrinin önde gideni..." diye mırıldandı kendisi de Steve'in ellerini tutarak.  
  
Hafifçe gülen sarışın adam yanıtladı. "Bilemiyorum, öyle olsaydı hepimiz burada olmazdık sanki."  
  
"Bana destek çık, doğru ya da yanlış söylesem de."  
  
Steve, Natasha'nın ciddileşen sesiyle ona baktı. "Sana her zaman destek olurum Natasha." Ardından ekledi. "Doğruyu söylemekten geri durmam belki ama seni yalnız da bırakmam."  
  
Ellerini çeken genç kadın üzerindeki battaniyeyi attığında Steve de doğruldu.   
  
"Otur," diye buyurdu Natasha dikleşip bacaklarını kendine çekerek. Steve denileni yapıp oturduğundaysa bir süre sessizce bekledi. Ardından hareketlenip sarışın adama emekledi ve onun kucağına çıktı.  
  
Steve dizlerine oturan kadının belini tutarken kafasını kaldırıp hiç bir şey belli etmeyen yüze baktı.  
  
Genç kadın ellerini sevgilisinin boynunun iki yanına koyup ona uzandı ve dudaklarını öptü. Birkaç saniye sonra geri çekilse de yine de yakın durarak mırıldandı. "Bir şey söyleyeceğim."  
  
"Korkmam normal mi?"  
  
Natasha gülümsedi. Parmaklarının altındaki nabız hızlıydı. "Evet, belki, ya da bilmiyorum. Bir şeylere izin vermek istiyorum, normal olmak istiyorum, sadece ikimizi düşünerek bir yol çizmek istiyorum. Avengers'la birlikte, elbette, demek istediğim yalnız olmak değil sadece... endişelendiğim ya da korktuğum her şeyi bir kenara bırakıp risk almak istiyorum."  
  
Steve hala onun belini tutarak çok hafifçe başını salladı. Bölmek istemiyordu çünkü Natasha'nın bunları demek için çok düşündüğünü sanıyordu. Aslında sadece beş dakika önce karar vermişti genç kadın.  
  
"Saf olalım," diye devam etti Natasha. "Disney filmlerindeki gibi sevgi her şeyi halleder diye saçmalayalım. Bedelini çok ağır ödemeyiz, değil mi?"  
  
"Bazı şeyler bedel ödemeye değer."  
  
"Ve sen böyle hep kitap gibi konuş falan..."  
  
Steve güldü. "Kitap gibi konuşmuyorum, fikrimi söylüyorum. Belki bir bedel ödenir ama dersin ki, yine aynı şey olsa, yine aynı kararı verirdim. O zaman her şeye değer."  
  
"Çok ağır olacak olsa bile mi?"  
  
"Çok ağır olacak olsa bile. Belki de hiç bedel ödenemezsin, o da var."  
  
"Her zaman ödenir." diye mırıldandı Natasha. Ardından bir nefes alıp Steve'in çenesine bakarak devam etti. "Eğer bana evlenme teklifi etmek istiyorsan ve benden çekiniyorsan, çekinme. Cevabı sürpriz olmalı mı bilmiyorum ama evet derdim. Tony'nin laf arasında böyle bir şey düşündüğünü söylemesi ve bunun üzerine benim de biraz düşünmem, iyi oldu. Çünkü birden sorsaydın muhtemelen hayır derdim, sonra bir yolunu bulurduk ama... Aslına bakarsan son yarım saattir duvarda asılı olan Iron Man posterini izliyorum ve hayatım için önemli kararlar alırken ona bakmak beni biraz sinirlendirmiş olsa da yine de iyi bir poster ve bu yüzden... Bu yüzden istediğimi yapmaya karar verdim. Galiba bu posterin etkisi. Çünkü o geri zekalı hep düşünmeden yaşıyor ve resmen bunu bana aşıladı." Sonunda gözlerini çeneden yukarı kaldırdı ve mavi gözlere baktı. Ardından mırıldandı yine. "Öyle bakma. Sanki-"  
  
Steve bir elini kadının yanağına koyarken sordu. "Sanki seni çok seviyormuşum gibi mi? Zamanında biri bana berbat bir yalancı olduğumu söylemişti*, yani, pek şansın yok."  
  
Natasha çekildiğinde yine Steve'in dudaklarına düşerken uzun uzun öptü. "Düğünden nefret ederim," dedi ayrıldığında. "Gelinlikten de nefret ettiğimi söylerim ve tüm o pembe kırmızı çiçekler, fiyonklar... Hepsinden. Thor bana tanrıçaymışım gibi davranır, bunu sevebilirim ama Tony bana prenses derse onu boğarım. Gelinlik bana engel olamaz. Ciddiyim, onu jartiyerle boğarım."  
  
Steve güldü. "Evet, o da zar zor aldığı nefesler arasından bunun çok seksi olduğunu söyler."  
  
"Muhtemelen." diye yanıtladı Natasha. "Ama yine de... belki içten içe her şeyi severim. Kabullenmem ve bunu asla itiraf etmem o yüzden bu lanet posteri hala gözüm görüyorken ağzıma ne geliyorsa sayıyorum, bunları bir daha asla demem. Ya da derim. Bilmiyorum."  
  
"Desen de demesen de ben biliyor olacağım."  
  
Natasha onaylarken bakışları yine Steve'in çenesine indi. "Bil. Ve başka bir şey daha var. Bilmen gereken... Antremanlıyım artık o yüzden tek seferde söyleyeceğim çünkü öteki türlü uzuyor ve ömrüm yetmeyecek gibime geliyor." Bir nefes daha aldı ve mırıldanmaktan daha zayıf bir sesle konuştu. "Dün hamile olduğumu öğrendim." Steve'in elleri belinin iki yanından biraz aşağı kaydı birden. Gözlerini yukarı kaldırmadan konuşmaya devam etti. "Shield'ın sağlık kontrolünde öğrendim. Ve-" duraksadı. Tony ya da Clint'e anlatmaktan daha zor olmaması gerekiyordu... "Ve bilmeni istedim." dedi sonunda. Olay buydu, değil mi?  
  
Steve sırtını yasladığı koltuktan ayırarak dikleşti ve başını eğerek Natasha'nın gözlerini yakaladı. Kadının sandığının aksine mutluluk saçmıyordu. Natasha bunun anlamadığı bir şekilde kalbini kırdığını hissettiğinde kaşlarını çattı. Eğer Steve de istemiyorsa bu en kolay yoldu kendisi için-  
  
"Bu yüzden mi üzgündün?" diyerek Natasha'nın düşüncelerini endişeli sesiyle böldü Steve. "Nat," elleri yine kadının beline yükselerek daha sıkı tuttu. "Bana karşı hiçbir şey sorumlu değilsin. Benim için yapman gereken bir şey yok."  
  
"Yani istemezsem senin için sorun değil mi?"  
  
Steve biraz geri çekilerek ona bakmaya devam etti. "Hayır, sen-"  
  
"Üzülmeyeceksin?"  
  
"Sen de üzülüyorsun-"  
  
"Sen üzülecek misin?" diye bastırdı Natasha.  
  
"Nat, çocuk değilim, 1940'ta da değilim-"  
  
"Sadece seni soruyorum Steve. Net bir cevap?"  
  
Steve duraksadıktan sonra yanıtladı. "Üzülürüm- herkes üzülebilir."  
  
Iç geçiren Natasha omuzları düşerken mırıldandı. "Hala lanet posteri görebiliyorum. Sana bakıyorum ama göz ucuyla onun parladığını görüyorum."  
  
Steve gülerek sordu. "Yani?"  
  
"Yani... Bilmiyorum. İşimiz güvenli değil, bir kule dolusu deli insanla yaşıyoruz. Bir psikoloğu ömrünün sonuna kadar zengin edecek kadar problemli kişileriz. Normal bir yaşantımız yok, ben seri katilim, sen yüz yaşındasın, Wanda bir şeyleri uçurabiliyor ya da zihnimizi okuyor, Tony mazoşist, Pietro yüz kilometreyi birkaç dakikada koşabiliyor, Bruce delirip canavara dönüşüyor, Clint yaralanmaktan zevk duyuyor, Thor bir tanrı, Vision android.Harika bir aileyiz."  
  
"Bir çocuk daha ne ister?"  
  
"Ben bir çocuğa ne verebilirim?" diye asıl soruyu sordu Natasha.   
  
Steve omuz silkti. "Mızmızlanmamasını, eğer biri canını sıkıyorsa kalkıp o kişinin kıçını tekmelemesini?"  
  
Dik dik mavi gözlere bakan genç kadın dayanamayıp güldü. "Hayat kıç tekmelemekten ibaret değil."  
  
"Evet." dedi Steve gülümseyerek. "Sen de bunu öğreteceksin."  
  
"Laf cambazlığı yapıyorsun-"  
  
"Yapmıyorum! Kendi soruna kendin cevap veriyorsun. Bu evde dokuz kiişi yaşıyoruz, Nat. Ve hepimiz doğru olan için savaşıyoruz, birbirimizi sayıyoruz ve seviyoruz. Tony bir dahi, sen mantıklı ve güçlüsün, Bruce merhametli, Thor cesur, Clint'in kalbi çok büyük, Wanda ve Pietro çok genç olmalarına rağmen daha iyi bir dünya için savaşan iki çocuk, Vision ayaklı bilgiyasayar. Kusursuz ya da mükemmel değiliz ama olduğumuz gibi durmuyoruz. Daha iyi olmak için uğraşıyoruz. Ciddiyim, bir çocuk daha ne ister?"  
  
Natasha baş parmağıyla dalgınca tuttuğu boynu okşarken sordu. "Yapabilir miyiz?"  
  
"Birlikte. Ikimiz ya da hepimiz. Neden tüm yükü kendin alıyorsun?"  
  
Genç kadın hala dalgın dururken cevap vermedi. Ardından Steve'in soru soran gözlerindeki en büyük soruyu cevapladı. "Tamam. Deneyelim."  
  
Steve sanki yanlış anlamaktan korkarcasına kaşlarını kaldırdığında Natasha net olarak kelimelere döktü.  
  
"Thor bebeği kutlamak için Asgard'dan iki başlı bir şey falan getirmeye kalkarsa-"  
  
Natasha'nın sesi köprücük kemiğini öpen dudaklarla kesildiğinde gülerek başını arkaya bıraktı. Öpücükler sırayla boynuna, oradan da çenesine çıktığında kendi dudaklarıyla karşıladı sıradakini. Steve'in elleri sırtında yükselip kızıl saçlarını buldu ve Natasha yükselerek onu koltuğa bastırdı.  
  
Onların varlığından haberdar olmayan Wanda salona girip "Ay!"layarak geri kaçarken genç kadın Steve'in dudaklarına güldü.  
  
"Ne oldu?" diye sordu Tony'nin sesi. Ardından salona girmiş olacak ki "Hey, ayrılın!" dedi bağırarak. "Çocukların psikolojisini bozuyorsunuz!"  
  
Natasha iç çekerek ayrıldı ve başını kaldırarak Tony'e baktı. "Çocuk olan kişi Vision'la farklı şeyler mi yapıyor?"  
  
Yüzünü buruşturan Tony aklındaki görüntüyü kovalamak istercesine elini salladı. "Oğlumun seks hayatını düşünmek istemiyorum. Ve ayrılın dedim- yalnızlara saygınız olsun biraz! Ortalık yerde yapışıp durmayın-" Kendisine fırlatılan yastıktan kaçabilmek için sesini kesti. Ancak Tony Stark'ın susması için ölü olması gerekiyordu. "Demek Hücre'yi söyledin." dedi bu sefer eğlenerek. " Bu arada önden haber veriyorum, adı ne olursa olsun benim için Hücre olarak kalacak."   
  
Natasha'nın o ana kadar eğlenen bakışları birden buz kesti ve yapabilse, bakışlarıyla Tony'i öldürecekmiş gibi dik dik baktı.  
  
"Ne?" diye sordu Tony anlamayarak. "Söylememiş miydin? Eyvah - uygun bir yalan düşünüyorum bir saniye-"  
  
Steve kaşlarını çatarak Natasha'ya baktı. "Herkesin haberi var mı yani? En son bana mı söyledin?"  
  
"Uh..." dedi Tony panikle ne dediğini anlayarak. Ardından odaya patlamaya hazır bir bomba bırakmış gibi arkasını dönüp koşar adım uzaklaştı.  
  
Onun gidişini izledikten sonra eğlenerek gülen Steve yeniden Natasha'ya kaldırdı başını. "Önümüzdeki beş ay boyunca ona bununla işkence edebilirsin. Sinirini atman için yani."  
  
"Lafımı geri alıyorum, sen usta bir yalancısın. Ayrıca sinirli falan değilim ben."   
  
Steve uslu bir çocuk gibi başını salladı. "Değilsin. Sinirlenirsen diye sadece."  
  
Gözlerini kısan Natasha birkaç saniye onun mutluluk saçan mavilerine baktıktan sonra kucağından kaydı ve ayağa kalktı. Onun yüzünü izleyen Steve şaşkınca sordu. "Bana tavır mı alacaksın?"  
  
"Evet. Brezilya dizilerindeki kadınlar gibi sana trip atacağım Rogers. Çünkü bana sinirli dedin ve ben sinirli değilim. Ek olarak bu gece koltukta uyuyorsun, tatlım."  
  
Natasha çenesini kaldırıp onun onünden geçerken Steve şokta, tekrarladı. "Tatlım mı?"  
  
Ancak kadın çoktan gözden kaybolmuştu. Iki saniye sonra sırıtan ifadesiyle başını uzattı Natasha. "En iyi intikamcıya intikam almak için fırsat vermemen gerekiyor, Steven."  
  
"Korkunçsun." dedi Steve anın etkisini hala üstünde taşırken.  
  
Natasha güldükten sonra kendi geri çekti ve tekrar gözden kayboldu. Ardından holde ilerlerken seslendi. "Bu anne adayı üşüyor ve birinin ayaklarını ısıtması lazım."  
  
Görevini anlayan asker gülümseyerek yerinden kalkarak onun peşinden giderken kule duyacağını çoktan duymuş, ortalık karıştı. 

**Author's Note:**

> * Captain America: The Winter Soldier  
> \- Fury senin dairen de ne arıyordu?   
> \+ ... Bilmiyorum.   
> \- Berbat bir yalancısın Rogers. 
> 
>  
> 
> > Steve ve Natasha alternatif gerçeklikte James Rogers adında bir oğulları vardır.


End file.
